Stuck With You
by chewing-gum-addicted
Summary: Rose Weasley always thought that Scorpius Malfoy was annoying. But when they are stuck with each other, pent up attraction and tension is released. And after that Rose relizes that being stuck with him maybe wasn't so bad.


**Disclaimer****:** I do not own the Harry Potter characters or universe.

**AN. **Big thanks to the beta-reader BittersweetSummer.

Stuck With You

"What will we do now?" says the misery of my life, Scorpius Malfoy after  
I had tried alohomora on the door twice.  
"Did you check the window?"  
"Yeah, it's about 20 feet to the ground."  
"Great, I'm stuck with you!"  
"It can't be that bad. I am after all the sexiest being alive."  
That boy's ego is BIG.  
"And by the way, it's your fault."  
"Excuse me, you started it!"  
"But you responded eagerly," the bastard smirked.

It all started when we where doing our head duties by patrolling the  
corridors. Somehow Headmistress McGonagall thought that we made a good team  
as Heads. (Sure, and the giant squid is cute.) As usual, we started to argue  
(which consisted of mostly me yelling and him smirking.)  
Suddenly he leaned in and kissed me. I don't what happened after, but  
somehow we were making out, passionately, furiously, eagerly.

Then we sneaked (or more like shoved ourselves) into this empty classroom.  
When we finally realized the fact that Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy plus  
snogging equals impossible, the horrible fact stood clear: we couldn't get  
out.

"Like that is an excuse. Why did you even do it?"  
"Because you wouldn't close that flap of yours."  
"Pathetic, Malfoy. Just like the rest of your personality."  
"To be honest Weasley, can't that big brain of yours figure out how to  
get us out of here?" snapped the blonde.  
"Do that yourself, you cretin."  
It was a bit childish, but I was losing my temper. But imagine being stuck  
with the most arrogant, self-loving prick in the known world of men. Just because you made the mistake of making out with him.  
"I got it!" yells Malfoy, backing up a space. I do have to admit he  
made me curious. But when I see his intention I have to roll my eyes,  
mentally of course. I really don't want to ruin his fun.  
As he hits the door with his shoulder you can hear a loud "oomph!"  
I'll treasure this moment to the end of my life.  
"Did it ever occur to you, Mr. Almighty-Slytherin-Sex-God, that door is  
of solid oak with doorposts of stone? Or did he think it would crumble to  
ashes under his charm?" I say sarcastically with an arched eyebrow. He gives  
me a sour look as he rose from the ground.  
"Like you'd do it better."  
"At least I wouldn't do something that proves that you have zero  
functioning brain cells."  
"It was worth trying."  
"Worth trying?! Someone give me an aspirin. Seriously, why did you even  
consider it?"  
"I don't know, maybe it's the lack of oxygen."  
"Lack of oxygen?" I ask incredulously.  
"Yeah being in the same room with you for more than 10 minutes is  
demanding; I might be permanently brain damaged." Did I tell you that one of the things written on my list of "100 Things To Do Before I Die" is to kill Scorpius Malfoy?  
"Your brain is already damaged enough that you can't destroy it anymore." I bite back.

With his lack of an answer I continue screaming a list of his un-flattering  
features. But as I yell he steps closer and closer with a smirk on his lips. I  
should have suspected something there, but I just kept on screaming insults.  
And suddenly his lips are upon mine. Again.

And I'm not stopping him this time either. It feels so good; I can feel his  
heart pounding in rhythm with mine. It was a pulsing mass of light and dark,  
of rushing emotions. Everything was so clear; his smell, the shape of his  
body, his hands, his lips on mine. It felt like it was a second stretched into  
an infinite moment. It's just us, in our own world.

We were interrupted when we hear several gasps and a "Holy Merlin!"

Who else could it be except my dear little brother Hugo, cousin Fred and  
Professor Longbottom, my herbology teacher and old family friend. Apparently,  
he was handing out a detention to my dear family members.

We received a twenty-minute speech about Malfoy and I being young and having  
"urges," and about our responsibility as Heads to set a good example for  
younger students.

Amongst death glares from my male relatives, Malfoy and I walk back to the  
Heads dormitories, the silence heavy and embarrassed.  
As he heads as quickly as he can to his bedroom I say:  
"Mal... Scorpius!"  
"Yeah?" he answers.

I step closer to him.  
"You know what really made me annoyed about this whole evening? That you took the initiative both times. Now it's my turn."  
As I say that I grab the front of his shirt and pull him closer.  
He grins.  
Now that I think about it, being stuck with Scorpius Malfoy wasn't that bad.

**AN. **I hope that you liked it and please review!


End file.
